1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector for mounting on a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) and more particularly to an electrical connector abutting against a metal plate.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional electrical connector for mounting on a PCB usually comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals retained therein, and a shell shielding the insulative housing. The shell includes a polygonal portion surrounding the insulative housing and a fixing portion extending from the polygonal portion. The fixing portion has a through hole formed thereon for a rivet passing therethrough. the fixing portion are fastened to a metal plate via the rivet so as to electrically connect to the metal plate for electrostatic discharge (ESD).
However, the electrical connection between the shell and the metal plate must be realized via a rivet. The step of the rivet installation will complicate the assembly processes, and the production of the rivet will increase the manufacturing costs.
Hence, an improvement over the prior art is required to overcome the problems thereof.